


North Rose

by PlutoConstellation



Category: GOT7, Mamamoo, OnlyOneOf (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Deities, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Spirits, Badass Huening Kai, Bows & Arrows, Dark Fantasy, Dragon Kim Taehyung | V, Elf Kim Junhyung | Junji, Elf Park Jisung | Love, Established Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Established Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Everyone Is Gay, Fairy Park Jimin (BTS), Kang Taehyun & Choi Beomgyu are Twins, Knives, M/M, Mentioned Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Nature Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sarcasm, Sweetheart Huening Kai, Swords & Sorcery, Wizard Kim Namjoon | RM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutoConstellation/pseuds/PlutoConstellation
Summary: In the land of Hylaria, there lived five deities of the seasons. The twin spring deities Taehyun and Beomgyu, the summer deities Yeonjun, the autumn deities Soobin, and the mysterious winter spirit whose name is unknown. Legend has it they are the most ferocious and deadly of the spirits, wanting only blood. One day, the autumn spirit, Soobin gets a prayer from a villager to go visit Mt. Eleira and thanked whoever saved him from a snowstorm. This prayer will change his life, for the better or worse.
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Kim Junhyung | Junji/Park Jisung | Love, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. Have You Heard?

"Have you heard the tales?" a pub master asked one of his patrons. 

"About what?" his patron responded. The pub master leaned closer and whispered into his patron ear.

"The winter spirit is starting to stir." His patron gasped in horror. He leaned away from the pub master and nervously picked up his drink.

"B-But that damn deity hasn't done any shit in almost 90 years!" the patron exclaimed in horror. The pub master's eyes averted back and forth across the pub. The patron took a sip and put down the glass. "Sorry, please continue."

The pub master nodded. "What I heard from this merchant, I recall his name being something along the lines of BamBam or something. Anyways, according to BamBam, he saw the winter spirit while traveling near Mt. Eleiar.

There was a snowstorm, and BamBam had taken shelter in a cave and was waiting out for the storm to end. Then he saw something through all the snow. A figure. He said it was 9 ft tall. He could barely see but he could make out red on it."

"Like blood?" the patron asked. The pub master shrugged.

"Maybe. BamBam thinks so. I think so." The pub master continued the story. "BamBam could hear eerie singing. He was about ready to fight something. Then the poor guy conked out and woke up at the bottom of the mountain. Didn't know how the hell he ended up there. He told me himself he's never going up that route again." The patron shook his head.

"Damn, I feel bad for the guy. Is he okay?"

"He's a little spooked but back with his husband now." The patron gave a sigh of relief.

"T-That's good." The patron fell silent for a moment, thinking about what the pub master just told him. He made eye contact with the pub master and gulped nervously. "How far is Mt. Eleira from here?" he asked the pub master.

"About a day's walk. Why may you ask?" The patron got up and tossed the pub master some coins. The pub master got up and tried running after his patron.

"Where are you going?!" he asked. The patron turned back.

"I'm going to Barhrí Forest. I feel like I need a conversation with the autumn deity." The pub master flinched when the patron said that.

"SIR YOU'RE DRUNK I CAN'T LET YOU GO INTO THE FOREST IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT! SIR!!"


	2. A Prayer

"I ask you, Soobin of the Barhrí Forest, please answer my prayers." Today a man from the nearby village has came. He was older, there was still some color in his hair. He seemed to be pretty drunk. No good thing comes from a drunk worshipper. They could ask for anything, and it could range from weird to dangerous.

He was on his knees, praying to the tall statue of Soobin, or what the ancients who built this temple saw him as. A giant muscular deer man with a giant ass spear. But that wasn’t Soobin. Sure the deer antlers were correct but everything else were just wrong.

Soobin was 6’1”, not something along the lines of 10 feet tall. He looked 19, not in his late-30s. 

"I ask you to slay the deity of Mt. Eleria. It has caused us so much pain and suffering, and what happened to the merchant BamBam has proven us right. So please, please answer these prayers.” The man got up, and then left.

Soobin couldn’t believe what he just heard. _This again?! Why do these people keep asking about killing them?! Damn it why do mortals have to be so difficult!_

Soobin leapt down from his ledge and brushed the dust off of his cape. He adjusted his crown of leaves. He walked behind the statue and entered a secret room.

There was barely anything in it let alone torches and a large fountain at the end of the hallway.

Soobin walked there, his boots making thudding noises on the rock ground. He walked towards the fountain, his hands moving in a rhythmic pattern. The water of the fountain started to glow, and an illusion of a figure appeared.

His yellow hair was adorned with Baby's Breath and Gardenias. Hidden behind his light blue cape were the wings of a Swallowtail butterfly. His green eyes met Soobin's.

"What is it this time?" he asked cautiously. He tapped his foot and crossed his arms.

"Um Yeonjun, a man from the nearby village just asked if I would kill the... the..." Yeonjun's illusion got closer to Soobin, his Swallowtail wings flapping impatiently. 

"Soobin, what did the mortal ask you do to?" he growled.

Soobin's eyes filled with horror as he spoke. "He asked me to kill the winter deity." Yeonjun's usual stoic face turned into worry. His eyes shone with fear. His wings stopped flapping and went still. Soobin had never seen the summer deity like this before.

"I'm sorry Soobin, you can't go to Mt. Eleria," his voice wavered with fear. Soobin stood tall to his friend.

"Yeonjun I must, I'm the deity of promises remember? No matter how crazy it is, I must do it. Or... at least try. If I don't come back, you can take over my temple." Yeonjun's illusion tried reaching out, but Soobin whispered something under his breath, and the water stopped glowing. Yeonjun's illusion disappeared. 

The deity went back to his ledge and sat there, thinking about what he must do. Soobin never admitted it to Yeonjun, or Taehyun and Beomgyu, but that was the 630th person to send a prayer to gim about killing the winter spirit. He counted, seven people per year for 90 years. It irked the autumn deity so much. Curse being the deity of promises! No screw it! 

But then... he remembered the merchant with piercings who came by a few days ago. 

Soobin remembered well what he looked like. Short pure white hair, green eyes, merchant clothing, and of course—piercings. 

But the main reason why he remembered him so well, was because of his prayer. 

"Please, hear my prayers," he had said. "I know it isn't something big or fancy, but, please go to Mt. Eleria, and please tell whoever saved me up there, please tell them the merchant BamBam thanks you." This perked Soobin's interest. _Mt. Eleria? Barely anyone lives up there except..._

It hit him at that moment, it must've been the deity of Mt. Eleria, the fore mentioned winter deity everyone claims as dangerous and bloodthirsty.

Soobin knew what he had to do. He had to make the journey to Mt. Eleria, he had to see the winter deity. He had to make that promise to the merchant. _I mean, I can chose which promises I can make happen, right?_


	3. Freystrand

Soobin set off for Freystand once light came over the forest. Freystand was the closest town to Mt. Eleria. He had disguised himself to look at least a little more human. They couldn't have what they considered a god galavanting around looking for a lost winter deity. 

Freystrand was a lovely place. The houses were cute and it had that winter vibe to it, probably because it's right next to a mountain. Soobin pulled down his hood and adjusted the quiver of arrows on his back. The illusion was working well, no one had noticed or asked about the antlers. 

Soobin walked into a store and was met with a very cheerful looking woman with short blonde hair and brown eyes. There was a ring on her left forefinger.

"Welcome my name is Wheein what may I do for you today?" There was a pep in her voice. She seemed very energetic and wouldn't stop jumping up and down.

"Um, do you know how to get to Mt. Eleria?" Soobin asked, blinking his acorn brown eyes. Wheein stopped jumping up and down. Her smiled turned into a frown. She turned around and cupped her hands together.

"Hyejin! Some idiot wants to go up Mt. Eleria!" Another woman appeared. Her hair was longer than Wheein's. It was black too. She seemed to have a stronger jawline than Wheein. They were polar opposites. But she also had a similar ring like Wheein.

She crossed her arms together and arched an eyebrow at Soobin. She chuckled.

"So, you want to make the journey up to Mt. Eleria?" she asked. Soobin nodded. Hyejin scared him a little. It was just something about her aura, it seemed very protective. Soobin was a deity and this woman was scaring him.

"Yes ma'am." Hyejin turned to Wheein and whispered something to her. Wheein whispered back. Hyejin just nodded.

Hyejin smiled. "You seem brave, I'll go get the map." And she disappeared into the back of the store. Soobin was shocked. These two women were willingly letting him go up there. He would expect the locals to be less fond of the idea of an foreigner going up a dangerous mountain rumored to have an bloodthirsty deity. 

Wheein seemed to notice Soobin's worry. "Don't worry traveler. My wife knows what she's doing. She knows who's worthy to go up there and who's not." Soobin was at least a little reassured at the aspect. Hyejin came back holding a scroll. She gave it to Soobin, along with a knife.

"Um, may I ask why I need this?" Hyejin shrugged.

"Never know what psychopath you'll meet while up there." Soobin thanked the couple and headed towards the door. Before he exited, Wheein called back to him.

"GOOD LUCK FINDING THE WINTER DEITY!" Soobin turned around and blinked at Wheein.

"H-How did you know?" Wheein giggled and Hyejin answered for her, stroking her fingers through her wife's blonde hair.

"See can sense things." Soobin smiled and finally left. He opened the map and tucked the knife Hyejin gave him into his satchel. If he continued going north, he would find the path that leads up the the summit of Mt. Eleria. There, he would find the winter deity. 

As he left the village, he could sense the unease of the villager's. He could hear them whispering. 

"Just like that poor merchant."

"When will those two women stop."

"Mama will he be okay?"

"I don't know sweetie." 

Soobin ignored them. Those villagers were talking out of their asses. Wheein and Hyejin seemed like reasonable people, and wouldn't have given him the map. And from what he could hear from the villagers, they probably gave the same map to BamBam. 

The deity took a deep breath and went onto the path. The further he got from the village and whispers, the more his disguise dropped. His antlers began to appear again. Soobin took off his hood so they wouldn't rip through it. 

Soobin was one step closer to reaching the winter deity, and completing BamBam's prayer.


	4. The Blizzard

"Shit why is mountain so tall!" Soobin cried out to the nothingness. _You idiot it's a mountain of course it's tall and annoying!_ Soobin pushed the thought into the back of his head. He continued on his march to the top of the mountain. It got colder and colder, more than Soobin bargained for. He could only face certain temperatures. 

Soobin let out a soft sneeze. He stepped on something soft and looked down. 

"Snow," he breathed. Soobin had never seen snow. The Barhrí Forest was an eternal fall. Soobin never felt like he had to leave when the cold months came around. So seeing the soft white powder brought joy to him. Soobin jumped around in the snow like a little kid. He giggled and kicked up snow. His cape flew about. Soobin ran around, child-like glee filling him up.

Soobin stopped when he a huge piece of snow was thrown into his face. Soobin heard giggling come from behind a rock. Soobin slowly walked towards the rock. He looked behind it, but no one was there. He brushed the snow off of his face and out of his hair.

He looked around. There was no one else but him and the lonely wind. Speaking of wind, it seemed to be picking up.

Soobin shivered and then spotted a cave over yonder. He rushed over there quickly, gripping onto his quiver. He got in and curled up in a corner. Soobin wrapped his cloak around himself. His eyes averted around the dark cave. A blizzard had begun outside. 

"Great, now I'm stuck!" he groaned. "How will I complete the promise now?" Soobin groaned in annoyance. In the silence and the roaring wind outside, Soobin could hear singing. It was eerie yet so beautiful. The deity could fall asleep to this singing, and he was getting sleepy. His eyes began to droop. Soobin's head fell back against the wall. He had fallen asleep.

* * *

Soobin woke up covered in furs. He slowly got up and looked around. He seemed to be in a temple of some sorts, but he didn't recognize it at all. It wasn't like the other deities, it seemed to resemble ice in a way. He looked around and saw someone sitting at the end of the bed. 

He was stunning. The boy's hair was curly and brown, in it was a holly leave. His bangs were pure white, like someone had painted them onto his hair. His eyes were ice blue but seemed to be kind. He had white freckles that looked like snowflakes sprinkled across his pale skin. He wore a read cloak lined with white fur and matching gloves. He wore a light blue buttoned shirt with a belt that covered a bit of his left leg. On his right leg was what seemed to be a compartment for a knife. He kicked his legs back and forth.

He smiled at Soobin.

"Oh good, you're awake." He got up and bowed to him. "Welcome Soobin of the Barhrí Forest." Soobin blinked. How did this insanely cute stranger know his title.

"H-How did you know that?" The bundled up boy giggled. 

"Why would I not know the name of a fellow deity?"

Soobin sprung up. He was only about an inch taller than the boy.

"You are..."

"That's right," the boy responded. He got closer to Soobin, his lips mere inches away from his. "I am Hueningkai of Mt. Eleria. I am the deity of winter." This cute stranger, was the fabled deadly deity of Mt. Eleria.


	5. Hueningkai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a POV change

Hueningkai was standing right in front of the Soobin. The deity of autumn, promises, and good hunting. _Oh my Gods... he's breath taking!_ The winter deity could stare into his brown eyes forever. The antlers on top of his head curved so elegantly. The crown of beautiful leaves upon his head. 

Soobin spoke. "You're the winter deity?" There was shock and confusion in his sweet voice. Hueningkai nodded. Soobin's confusion went away and he began to laugh. Now Hueningkai was the confused one.

"W-What's so funny?" he stuttered. 

Soobin took a moment to stop laughing to respond. "From what I heard I was expecting this huge scary guy covered in the blood of every being he has slaughtered in his lifetime!" The autumn deity sat down on the bed. "But here we have you! Not a being worth fearing. Hell how could I fear you you're so adorable!" Hueningkai's cheeks flushed. _H-He thinks I'm adorable!? No one has ever told me that before._

But Soobin's whole mood changed. His eyes became more dangerous looking, sending shivers down Hueningkai's spine.

"Why? Why did you save BamBam?" he asked. 

"Who's BamBam?" Hueningkai responded.

"The merchant with white hair you saved a couple days ago." Now Hueningkai remembered. He remembered the scared man with the pure white hair, begging to the deities to keep his husband Yugyeom safe if he is to freeze to death. Hueningkai watched him hide in the same cave Soobin was hiding him. He felt pity for the poor man. He knew at that moment, he had to do it.

"Yes. I did save BamBam from the storm. I was the one who put him to sleep. I was the one who took him to the outskirts of Freystrand." Soobin seemed to be... amazed. His eyes were sparkling now. There was a look on his face that screamed, 'You amazing being'. 

Soobin patted the bed for Hueningkai to sit down next to him. He obliged. 

"Do you know why I was sent up here?" he asked. Hueningkai shook his head no. Soobin smiled again. "After his safe return, BamBam came to my temple. He gave me a prayer. He wanted me to thank whoever saved him up here. Considering no one else lives up here, I figured out, that you, you Hueningkai, was the one that saved his life."

Hueningkai was beaming now. It has been decades, no centuries since someone has thanked him for doing anything. He was never appreciated. No one likes winter, and being a deity of war didn't help the slightest. With deities like Soobin who brought a good harvest, promises, and good hunting, mortals would adore him for what he did. Having someone thanking him, made his heart skip a beat.

"Wow," was all Hueningkai could say. Soobin's gaze softened.

"You're lonely up here, aren't you?"

Hueningkai sighed. "Yah. It's no fun when your temple is on top of a dangerous mountain and everyone thinks you want to kill them." Hueningkai chuckled. "Its funny. I think you're the first deity I've seen in person for a very long time." Soobin was silent for a moment. He looked like he was in deep thought. _What is he thinking? Is he going to leave me alone?_

Soobin snapped his fingers. 

"Hueningkai, I have an idea!"

Hueningkai was intrigued now. "What?! What is it?!"

Soobin grabbed Hueningkai's hands and smiled at him. "You can come back with me! We can travel together! I can introduce you to the other season deities." Soobin gasped in excitement. "A conference is going to happen in two months. You can come with me, and we can show Uler that you aren't as dangerous as everyone perceives!"

Hueningkai was happy now. Someone was giving him a chance. A chance at a life. 

The winter deity started crying tears of joy. "Y-You would really d-do that for me? W-We just m-meet!" he stuttered through tears. Soobin cupped Hueningkai's cheeks in his hand.

"Hyuka," he said. "It's the right thing to do."


	6. He's Happy

Soobin is actually going to help him. Hueningkai grabbed Soobin's antlers and pressed his forehead against Soobin's.

"Soobin, I am eternally grateful for what you're doing for me. You just met me and now you're going to help me."

Soobin smiled, his eyes sparkling in the dim light.

"I'm a deity of promises, and I'm going to keep this one. Tomorrow, we'll leave the mountain and go to Freystrand. Then we'll start our journey."

* * *

As Soobin slept, Hueningkai snuck out of the temple and went to the frozen lake. He lit a white lantern and walked down the pathway. The light illuminating from the lantern attracted, Yuki. The otter-like creature emerged from his hole. He followed Hueningkai down to the lake. The fireflies swarmed about in a peaceful bliss. Hueningkai sat on the side of the lake and slowly put down the lantern.

Yuki trotted into Hueningkai's lap and looked up at him with large violet eyes. 

"Yuki, I met the nicest person today," Hueningkai said to Yuki as he scratched behind his ear. The creature huddled himself in his cloak and purred. "I think you would like Soobin. He's so kind and handsome. And he's going to help me get back on my feet." 

Hueningkai looked across the lake sadly. The gazebo was still there, barely. The cherry blossom trees were frozen in place. It's been years since Hueningkai has seen an actual flower that wasn't dead or frozen. That was until Soobin. 

The flowers in his little crown. They were so beautiful. Hueningkai could stare at them forever. Hueningkai picked up Yuki and held him high.

"Yuki, do you want to come with me to the Conference of the Great?" Yuki tilted his head, the little ornaments hanging off his antlers jingling. Hueningkai frowned and put Yuki down in front of him. He put one hand in his lap and with the other he started fiddling with the holly in his hair.

"Yuki, this might be the last time we ever see this place. What if they don't accept us?" Yuki jumped onto Hueningkai and licked his face. He giggled and hugged Yuki. "You know what Yuki, I have a good feeling about this."

Hueningkai looked up to the night sky. With a wave of his hand, colorful lights flickered above in the sky. Aurora borealis. It's been so many years since Hueningkai felt like creating these. It gave him joy to see the lights dance across the dark sky.

* * *

Soobin woke up to bright lights outside. He walked out to the balcony. His eyes enlarged as he saw the dancing lights.

"Aurora borealis," he breathed. Only the winter deities could create them, and Hueningkai is the only one this far down south of the Thoudal. Soobin leaned his elbow on the railing and smiled. He looked down to see a figure next to the frozen lake. Soobin saw the red on figure.

Hueningkai. 

Soobin put on his boots and walked down the stairs and exited the temple. He made his way down the path and got a better look. Hueningkai was sitting at the edge of the lake, a white paper lantern was next to him. In his lap was an pure white otter-like creature with violet eyes and small antlers. 

He put a hand on Hueningkai's shoulder. The winter deity let out a high pitched scream and almost punched Soobin. He held onto the otter thing and gasped.

"Hueningkai I'm so sorry!" Soobin exclaimed. Hueningkai looked up and smiled. 

"Oh, it's just you." Hueningkai held up the creature. "This is Yuki. He's coming with us." Soobin reached out a hand and Yuki started licking it. Soobin giggled. He sat down next to Hueningkai and looked over the frozen lake.

"This place is beautiful," Soobin murmured. Hueningkai nodded in agreement.

"I've lived her for centuries. Some nights, it still amazes me." The two deities looked up to the sky. Hueningkai had a genuine smile on his face. He looked so much at peace.

"Those lights are beautiful."

Hueningkai closed his eyes. "It's been almost a century since I made them. I've missed them." 

There was silence for a very long time. Just Soobin, Hueningkai, and Yuki watching the aurora borealis cross the sky.

"Hueningkai, how many years has it been since you left this mountain?" Soobin asked. 

"I lost count. It doesn't matter now." Hueningkai leaned his head on Soobin's shoulder. A pink flush crept up Soobin's face. His blue eyes averted to Soobin's face. "I'll be leaving, and finally making my place in the world." 

Soobin smiled warmly.

* * *

Hyejin watched the lights. In her hands were a warm cup of tea. Wheein came outside and sat next to her. She gave Hyejin a small peck on the cheek.

"Do you think he found the winter deity?" Hyejin asked as he wife sat down next to her with her own cup of tea. Wheen wrapped her hand around Hyejin's and smiled.

"There's an aurora in the night Hye, he probably did find him."

Hyejin made eye contact with Wheein.

"Wheein, what do the lights mean."

Wheein looked back at her. She slowly took a sip of her tea.

"The aurora borealis means that the winter deity is happy, very happy. One hasn't appeared her in 89 years." 


End file.
